A princesa perdida
by Tekalves-chan
Summary: Por causa de um acidente, Kagome perdeu a memória. Por causa de um acidente, Inuyasha tem a oportunidade de ganhar muito dinheiro. Naraku provocou um acidente que lhe custou a vida. Kaede espera a volta de sua neta, mas perdeu as esperanças. Uma fic baseada no filma Anastácia... InuxKag... Obs.: vou escrever fics assim primeiro antes de continuar a minha fic, viu? boa leitura!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo um - O terrível massacre e o acidente

A senhora de idade um pouco avançada, vestida elegantemente, pegava alguns de seus pertences e colocava em sua bolsa. Viu um pequeno objeto arredondado com a tampa aberta, havia um casal dançando sobre um pequeno palco montado para eles enquanto rolava uma música familiar. Ensinaria à sua neta quando chegasse a São Petersburgo, assim a saudade poderia se encoberta por uma boa lembrança, de quando sua avó lhe dera um presente parecido com aquele. Saiu em direção à carruagem que a levaria ao Palácio de seu filho, mal podia esperar para passar um tempo com sua família.

Era um belo baile que ocorria naquela noite no Palácio Alexander em São Petersburgo de 1916; a família anfitriã, Higurashi, se mostrava entretida e envolvida com toda aquela atmosfera de festa. As conversas, a dança e a animação de seus convidados reais os deixavam satisfeitos. O czar, Toutousai Higurashi, vestido com sua farda branca com ombreiras douradas, medalhas penduradas em seu peito e uma faixa da cor da bandeira da Rússia indo de seu ombro direito à esquerda de sua cintura reta; cumprimentava seus convidados com um grande sorriso, embora estivesse cansado do dia cheio de tarefas, os bolcheviques não lhe davam sossego. Também havia se esquecido de que aquele era o dia tão esperado de sua mãe, o dia que precisava ser relembrado e celebrado.

Havia rodado o salão inteiro, quando chegou perto da escadaria, que ficava de frente para a porta principal do palácio, cerca de quarenta metros de distância da porta, avistara sua esposa, Tsuki Higurashi, trajando um belo vestido vinho, de cetim e malha quente, por causa do frio, tinha belíssimos detalhes bordados com linha dourada, cabelo negro estava preso em um belo com presilhas douradas, sua franja caía para seu lado esquerdo, tinha a falsa sensação de que assim enxergava melhor. Os olhos azul-esverdeados brilhavam em alegria e ele sabia bem o motivo, seu filho mais novo havia dormido, o que significava uma noite inteira sem preocupações, afinal a criança tinha o sono muito pesado.

Sua filha mais velha, Sango Higurashi, dançava com seu noivo, Miroku Takkeda, entretida e sorrindo sem parar. O casamento seria na próxima primavera, quando a neve passasse e seu palácio em um dos melhores territórios da Inglaterra, em questão de beleza e tranquilidade, fosse terminado. A segunda filha, Rin Higurashi, estava mais interessada em um dos empregados, o qual ela amava muito; seus pais, obviamente, não concordariam com o noivado, por isso, planejava, secretamente, fugir com Sesshoumaru Taisho, o filho mais velho do Inu n Taisho, um homem que vivia de favor no Palácio Alexander. A terceira filha, Kikyou Higurashi, estava distraída demais com um rapaz galante, conhecido como Kouga Ookami, pra cumprir seu dever de tomar conta do irmãozinho caçula, Souta Higurashi, por isso, sua irmã mais nova e quarta filha do casal czar, Kagome Higurashi, brincava com um amigo, aparentemente mais velho do que ela, imitando os seres da realeza, zombando da forma que falavam e agiam enquanto zelavam pelo sono de Souta. Com eles, estava a avó da menina, Kaede Higurashi, mãe do czar e Imperatriz, vivia em Paris atualmente, mas viera visitar o filho na esperança de ver a comemoração dos trezentos anos de reinado Higurashi.

Ela não gostava muito da presença do menino serviçal, nem de como sua nora tratava seus empregados, os tratava como se fossem iguais a si e isso não era verdade, pois era também uma Imperatriz. No entanto, ver a neta sorrir belamente com as grosserias daquele menino, que não conhecia o perigo de agir de tal forma perante ela, decidiu reprimir a repreensão que lhe queria dar apenas para prolongar os risos de sua querida neta. Estavam em um local mais afastado, por isso não havia muita preocupação com as danças ou com qualquer outra coisa da parte deles.

Enquanto as pessoas ali comemoravam, em um local afastado de São Petersburgo, um ser sombrio e cheio de maldade, de cabelos negros, pele albina e olhos escarlates; andou até encontrar-se completamente sozinho na floresta, tirou um frasco que continha um líquido estranho reluzindo uma cor meio esverdeada com uma pedra mais roxeada no centro e o soltou em pleno ar. Indo contra as leis da gravidade, o pequeno frasco permaneceu suspenso no ar e a forma de uma mulher apareceu em seu lugar. Os cabelos castanho-claros e ondulados flutuavam, os olhos eram negros e sem vida, a pele era branca até mais do que a neve. Sua expressão era de pura frieza e, sem demonstrar ainda alguma emoção, ela pergunta:

- O que quer?

Satisfeito em vê-la, esfregou as mãos tentando se aquecer um pouco e responde:

- Poder. Poder suficiente para eu matar os Higurashi sem piedade.

- O poder que busca tem um alto preço.

- Estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa. – ele sabia que dinheiro não pagaria, abriria mão de qualquer coisa para vê-los mortos – Apenas me dê o poder de amaldiçoa-los.

- Mesmo o preço sendo sua vida?

- Sim.

Ela, então, esticou a mão em direção ao homem e fechou os olhos. O silêncio reinou por algum tempo até que ela começou a falar:

- **Pelo poder da Shikon no tama e pelas forças que regem a Terra – ela abriu os olhos e continuou – cumpram o desejo de vingança e tomem o que lhe será imputado como dívida.**

Assim, ele foi envolvido por uma tenebrosa nuvem e acabou desacordado. No palácio, as pessoas nobres continuavam a festejar sem problemas; Kagome, o menino, Kaede e Souta haviam subido para o quarto de Souta, pois Kaede disse que queria conversar em particular com Kagome, que acabara por convidar seu novo amigo a ir com eles, mesmo sabendo que a senhora não gostaria. Quando chegaram lá em cima, a senhora voltou-se ao menino e, educadamente, pediu:

- Você poderia tomar cuidar da porta para não sermos interrompidas? Eu quero ter uma conversa com ela, não vou demorar.

Ele assentiu e colocou-se de guarda em frente à porta do quarto de Souta enquanto as duas entravam no quarto. Kaede colocou Souta no berço e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado, Kagome acomodou-se no chão à frente dos joelhos da mais velha, que sorriu ao ver o rosto curioso da menina. Inclinou-se um pouco para frente, seu cabelo negro estava preso em um coque enquanto o da menina estava solto com um chapéu azul com detalhes em dourado, combinando com o vestido que usava.

- Kagome... Você sabe que vou voltar a Paris, não sabe? – a menina assentiu um pouco triste, ela gostava muito da presença da avó – Não fique assim querida, poderei voltar futuramente.

- Quando? – quis saber.

- No casamento de sua onee-chan.

Ela fez uma careta de desagrado.

- Está longe Kaede-oba-chan!

A senhora sorriu e inclinou-se para seu lado direito, revelou uma caixinha enfeitada escondida debaixo da poltrona em que sentava. Ofereceu à mais nova dizendo:

- Por isso trouxe esse presente.

Animada e surpresa com o presente, cuidadosamente, pegou a caixinha e tirou o embrulho da caixa, abrindo-a em seguida. De dentro dela tirou um pequeno objeto com a superfície arredondada, com quatro pezinhos; o objeto era dourado e prateado, com certeza fora feito de ouro e prata. Viu uma entrada, como se fosse uma fechadura nele.

- O que é isso Kaede-oba-chan?

- Será o nosso segredo.

A senhora tirou um colar que lembrava levemente o sol, com o nome "KAGOME" inscrito, colocou-o na fechadura e girou um pouco.

- Assim, se lembrará de mim enquanto estiver fora.

A música começou a rolar e a senhora cantou

_Moças dançam no ar_

_Pois achei que me lembro_

_E a canção de alguém_

_Foi no mês de dezembro_

- É a nossa música! – a menina exclamou.

- Sim, pode coloca-la para tocar quando for dormir. Aqui está a chave. Leia atrás.

A menina pegou o fino cordão, tinha seu nome inscrito; virou-o e leu em voz alta:

- Juntas em Paris?! É mesmo Kaede-oba-chan?!

Enquanto ambas se divertiam, o menino foi atraído para os gritos de susto e sons de vidro quebrando no grande salão. Correu até o início das escadas, sabia que algo estava errado e logo viu o motivo: um homem de cabelos negros, longos até bem abaixo da cintura e ondulados, pele albina e olhos vermelhos, entrou no local. Sem pedir licença, apenas entrou e direcionou-se ao czar. Logo o menino o reconheceu, quem não conhecia Naraku o padre de uma igreja logo ali, ouvira que ele, na verdade, buscava praticar magia negra e que era contra o governo dos Higurashi.

- Como ousa voltar a entrar em meu Palácio? – Toutousai Higurashi

- Ora... Eu sou seu confidente não sou?

- Traidor é a palavra correta para descrevê-lo. – retrucou o imperador – Saia daqui pacificamente, antes que eu mande meus guardas o levarem.

Ele riu maleficamente.

- Acha mesmo que será capaz de expulsar Onigumo Naraku daqui? – ele tirou o frasco com um líquido verde e com a pedra roxa no meio – Eu, Naraku, expulso o seu domínio desse lugar! Você e sua família! Com essa maldição, a família Higurashi desaparecerá pra sempre! – todos se mostraram horrorizados – Em duas semanas... Todos vocês morrerão. É melhor aproveitar esses últimos momentos com sua querida família. Não morrerei até que **todos** os Higurashi morram.

Dito isso, saiu dali. Ao final das duas semanas, Naraku completou o que iniciou nas florestas, vendeu a própria alma para que visse a família Higurashi completamente morta. Enviou os conhecidos como youkais para aumentar o ódio do povo contra o czar e, então, ocorreu a revolução. Os bolcheviques estavam atacando o palácio, pessoas corriam em direção à saída a fim de se salvarem do grande ataque. Kaede guiava sua neta que de repente parou, lembrando-se de algo muito importante.

- Minha caixinha de música!

- Kagome! – ouviu sua avó gritar.

Deixando a avó, correu ao seu quarto. Onde havia colocado? Precisava encontra-lo, não se perdoaria caso o perdesse. Viu Kaede fechar a porta para escondê-las dos invasores; precisavam encontrar outra saída daquele lugar, mas onde? Foi quando o menino de cabelos negros que ela vira com sua neta duas semanas atrás, apareceu atrás delas.

- Venham! Por aqui!

- Mas... De onde você veio?! – Kaede se assustou.

- Pelos aposentos dos criados! Andem depressa antes que as vejam!

Na pressa, a caixa de música da princesa caiu e, mais uma vez, ela tentou pegá-la.

- Minha...

- Vá logo princesa!

- Mas é importante!

- Eu te entrego depois, eu prometo! – ele disse antes de fechar a passagem pela parede.

Fechou a tempo delas fugirem, quando virou-se os soldados bolcheviques haviam acabado de entrar e tentou até oferecer alguma resistência, no entanto, acabou por ser golpeado na cabeça e tudo se escureceu rapidamente. Perto dele, a caixinha de música jazia e fora deixada ali. A senhora e sua neta continuavam a fugir, iriam pelo trem, com certeza assim elas estariam livres daquela perseguição.

- Venha Kagome. – sua avó disse – Vamos a Paris, o trem deve sair agora mesmo.

Andavam com dificuldade na neve, mas isso não as impediria de alcançarem a estação de trem. Não contavam que Naraku fosse pular atrás da menina e segurá-la pelas pernas; gritando por conta do susto ela apenas implorava para deixá-la ir.

- Jamais escapará de mim. – ele disse em tom sombrio.

Toda aquela agitação quebrou o gelo abaixo deles, estavam sobre o rio. Aproveitando a chance para escapar, a menina se afastou ao máximo, levantou-se e continuou a fugir com a avó e ele, Naraku, começou a afundar.

- Ahhh! Kohaku!

- Mestre!

Um morcego branco pousou em frente ao ser que quase caia dentro da água, apavorado, pois não tinha força suficiente para puxá-lo e nem poderia chamar ajuda de alguém. O que faria para ajudar seu mestre, então? Naraku acabou morrendo afogado naquela água gelada. Já na estação de trem, Kaede conseguiu pular dentro do trem para Paris, já que foi puxada por alguns passageiros. Kagome, com grande esforço tentava acompanhar.

- Oba-chan!

- Kagome! Pegue minha mão!

A menina pulou e até conseguiu segurar a mão da senhora, mas ela escorregou e acabou por cair nos trilhos e perdeu a consciência. Antes de apagar, a última coisa que ouviu foi sua avó gritando seu nome.

Quanto tempo teria passado? Ouviu alguém lhe chamar, não reconhecia a voz, parecia uma mulher, não tinha certeza. Com dificuldade, abriu os olhos, viu uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes sobre si, parecia tentar verificar se estava viva ou não; viu alívio nos olhos dela. _O que aconteceu?_

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou – Foi uma queda e tanto!

- Onde... Estou? – indagou olhando para os lados.

- Em um orfanato. Era o único lugar mais próximo da estação do trem que tinha primeiros socorros. Qual é o seu nome, menina?

A morena colocou a mão na cabeça, que latejava forte, não conseguia pensar direito; sua mente estava completamente limpa embora não soubesse se isso era bom ou não. _Meu nome? Qual... É o meu nome?_

- Não me lembro. – disse por fim.

A jovem sorriu amigável.

- Não se preocupe; a batida deve ter sido bem forte. Vai acabar se lembrando. – sorriu e fez uma expressão de surpresa – Que cordão é esse? – pegou o colar e viu o pingente – KA-GO-ME? Kagome? Esse é o seu nome?

- Não sei. – sentou-se e pegou o pingente. _Juntas em Paris?_

- Bem... Vamos te chamar de Kagome por enquanto. Prazer, meu nome é Ayame, trabalho nesse orfanato. – a menina apenas assentiu – É melhor você descansar, vamos procurar por sua família quando se sentir melhor. – ela assentiu de novo e voltou a se deitar.

Família? Será que ela tinha uma? Sentiriam saudades dela? Bem... Não sabia dizer. Estava tudo tão confuso? O que acontecera com ela? Parecia ter batido bem forte, Ayame logo voltou com um remédio para tal dor e, como havia prometido, assim que se sentiu melhor, ela começou a buscar por alguém que tivesse perdido uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos azul-esverdeados. Infelizmente, não encontraram ninguém. O que ela faria? Ayame acabou por permiti-la ficar por ali mesmo no orfanato, apesar de dona Kagura não gostar muito da ideia, ajudava muito as crianças e não se importava de ser perseguida pela Kagura, só tinha um pensamento em mente: vou encontrar minha família.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois – uma ideia maluca, o que tem a perder?

_DEZ ANOS DEPOIS..._

São Petersburgo estava com movimentação normal, as pessoas estavam revoltadas, pois a revolução em nada melhorara a situação deles, não havia nada pior do que viver em situação de quase miséria, certo? Pelo menos, enquanto o czar governava, eles tinham o que comer, roupas mais quentes e uma situação de vida muito melhor do que eles tinham atualmente em 1926. Enfim, o povo vivia muito insatisfeito com a vida presente.

Naquele dia, especificamente, os rumores aumentavam de que a princesa Kagome Higurashi, havia sobrevivido ao ataque da revolução dez anos atrás e que sua avó, Kaede Higurashi, oferecia uma recompensa de dez milhões de rubros para aquele que levasse a verdadeira jovem Kagome Higurashi pra ela em Paris. Os boatos eram tantos que chegaram aos ouvidos de Myoga, um senhor de meia idade, conhecedor da vida nobre, muito comilão beberrão, gordo, de barba e bigode grisalhos, bem como seus cabelos. Os olhos castanho-escuros estavam atentos quanto aos burburinhos pela cidade, realmente os boatos estavam fortes, embora os soldados reprimissem quem quer ousasse falar sobre a jovem princesa. Precisava manter-se em alerta quando passava perto de um.

Quando ouviu sobre a recompensa, seus olhos se arregalaram e engasgou com o pedaço de pão com manteiga que comia naquela hora, chamando a atenção de todos ali; disfarçou o motivo de ter engasgado dizendo que o pedaço entrou no lugar errado, fazendo todos rirem naquele lugar, até mesmo de suas fontes sobre a recompensa_._ Ela aumentou a recompensa, quer dizer que está difícil de encontra-la, mas ele já tinha um plano, completamente à prova de falhas. Pediu uma bebida e pagou o que devia, seguindo sem rumo na rua e entrou em uma pequena e estreita rua muito movimentada. Avistou a porta de um dos maiores prédios, entrou rapidamente, ele precisava anunciar a grande novidade ao filho de seu falecido amigo e ali seria um bom atalho.

Subia as escadas que davam acesso às lojas e iria passar direto se não ouvisse alguém lhe chamar. Olhou pra trás, viu um rapaz de cabelos negros, longos até seus quadris, mesmo estando presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, usava um chapéu cinza, camisa de algodão, um colete de lá bege e um sobretudo cor de madeira vermelha, bem grosso por causa do frio. O rapaz de olhos negros sorria, provavelmente também ouvira os boatos, deduziu. Cochicharam entre si e concordaram que deviam ir a um lugar mais seguro de conversar; então seguiram rumo ao seu local de 'negócios' como Inuyasha o chamava.

Passaram pela multidão, era cada absurdo que se ouvia naquele lugar que dava vontade de rir: uma mulher vendia pijamas, um homem vendia coisas que jurava de pé junto que haviam sido do czar falecido. Myoga chegara até a observar alguma coisa para comprar, mas Inuyasha tratou de conduzi-lo ao local que queriam chegar, os negócios eram mais importantes, certo? No entanto, até mesmo Inuyasha parou ao ver um belo casaco feminino, parecia ser da família real, comprou-o com o consentimento de Myoga e voltaram ao rumo de seu local. Quando se encontraram mais afastados das pessoas, Myoga disse:

- Inuyasha consegui um teatro, tudo está de acordo com o planejado.

- Certo. – entrou na primeira entrada à direita – Agora... Só precisamos da garota certa. Já tenho as três passagens – começou a subir uma escada – Uma pra mim, pra você e pra princesa Kagome.

- Teremos de ensinar tudo a ela. – disse Myouga.

- Você com as histórias e eu com o modo de agir. Enganaremos direitinho, a Imperatriz e conseguiremos a recompensa! Mal posso esperar para encontrarmos a garota que realizará os nossos sonhos! – o rapaz arrumou a mala.

- Vamos encontra-la e viajar pelo mundo!

- Fazer ainda mais riqueza! E ainda... Entrar para a história como aqueles que devolveram a neta da Imperatriz que está refugiada na França!

- É mais que um sonho!

Ambos saíram correndo e pegaram o transporte para levá-los até o local que Myoga conseguiu para avaliar as garotas que se passariam pela princesa Kagome. A parte mais fácil estava prestes a começar.

Em um local, muito distante dali, grande algazarra acontecia em um orfanato; as crianças se despediam da jovem de cabelos negros que acabara de completar dezoito anos. Ela amarrara o cabelo colocou uma boina para lhe aquecer a cabeça; vestia roupas bem surradas, uma camisa longa de algodão, parecia mais um vestido, usava um cinto para segurar a calça, marcando a sua cintura, usava também um grande sobretudo verde-musgo, não era nada dentro da moda, mas era o que tinha para lhe aquecer. Calçava sapatos quentes que dona Kagura havia arrumado para si, ela lhe dava instruções enquanto ela se despedia das crianças.

- Está prestando atenção?

- Sim, Kagura-san. – direcionou o olhar à senhora a sua frente – É para descer até a bifurcação, pegar à esquerda aonde chegarei à cidade, procurarei a peixaria da cidade.

- Hunf! Como consegue se lembrar dessas coisas e não consegue se lembrar nem de quem você é? KA-GO-ME?!

- Eu tenho uma grande pista. – assegurou.

- Ahhh é verdade! "Juntas em Paris"! – a mulher riu em zombaria – Acha mesmo que será capaz de ir à Paris? Algumas pessoas são afortunadas, outras sobram apenas para trabalhar! Seja pelo menos grata por ter conseguido um emprego pra você. Aprenda que a gratidão é muito importante. – empurrou a morena ao portão a fora e o fechou – Sonhe... Nada custa você sonhar com uma viagem a Paris.

Ignorando a zombaria da senhora, seguiu para onde ela lhe indicou até a bifurcação, onde percebeu estar segura suficiente para extravasar sua indignação contra tudo que a mulher falara.

- Não sou grata?! Claro que sou! Nunca reclamei da má comida, das péssimas condições das instalações nem mesmo de Ayame-chan ter me trazido aqui e ter-nos deixado depois! E sou muito grata por ter finalmente saído desse lugar! – olhou para a bifurcação – Então... Esquerda, certo? – olhou a placa da direita – Se eu for pra... Bem... o que posso perder indo para a direita? Meu emprego, certo? Grande coisa! – falava consigo – Indo para a esquerda jamais terei a chance de encontrar minha família. Eu devo estar louca – sentou-se em uma rocha bem no meio das duas placas – Eu? Ir a Paris? Como? – ficou em silêncio alguns minutos até voltou-se para cima e pediu – Me dê uma direção para onde ir!

Na mesma hora, um pequeno cachorrinho apareceu e pegou o cachecol guardado em seu bolso; embora fosse velho, o cachecol era muito precioso, Ayame lhe dera antes de partir. Era uma das poucas boas lembranças que tinha do orfanato, tentando não ter de brigar com o animalzinho, voltou-se a ele.

- Ei! Me devolva isso, certo? Estou esperando um sinal. – ele latiu e andou em direção a São Petersburgo – Certo... Você quer que eu vá com você pra lá? Olha seria muito interessante, mas... – parou um instante e olhou para o caminho – Um... Sinal... Será esse o sinal? – olhou para o animalzinho que latiu de novo e sorriu – Então, está bem... Vamos a São Petersburgo.

Estava receosa, obviamente, daria um passo no escuro, não literalmente, mas não sabia o que a aguardaria por lá. Não conhecia ninguém, não tinha nem sequer uma lembrança. Fora encontrada em São Petersburgo, quem garantiria que encontraria alguém ou alguma pista de seu passado? Quem garantiria que não, certo? Não estava muito convencida de seu argumento, queria que seu coração não estivesse batendo tão forte e a respiração não estivesse tão difícil quanto agora, assim seria mais fácil. Logo se viu andando naquela direção, rumo ao desconhecido e sem garantias de que se daria bem ou não por lá. Teve cuidado para não ser atropelada por algumas carruagens e foi cantarolando uma música que estava impregnada em sua mente desde que era criança. Por isso nem viu o tempo passar.

A estação de trem. Fora ali que a encontraram e por ali iria embora daquele lugar. Foi comprar uma passagem para Paris, era melhor ser gentil, certo? Então, educadamente, pediu:

- Uma passagem para Paris, por favor.

- Visto de saída.

- Visto?

- Sem visto, nada de passagem. – fechou bruscamente a janelinha.

- Puxa vida... Precisava ser tão mal-educado?

- Ei! – ouviu uma voz rouca lhe chamar.

- Ahn?

Viu uma senhora coberta com um pano por causa da neve, ela parecia querer lhe falar alguma coisa.

- Procure Inuyasha. Ele te ajudará.

- Inuyasha? – pensou alto e voltou a dirigir a palavra à senhora – Onde posso encontra-lo?

- No palácio abandonado. – ela respondeu – Mas você não teve essa informação de mim.

- Ahhh... – a jovem fez que entendeu o recado – Bem, Inuyasha... Onde fica o palácio?

Enquanto a moça conseguia informações sobre a localização do antigo palácio abandonado, Inuyasha e Myoga analisavam mais uma garota com um sorriso amarelo em um teatro próximo que Myoga conseguira alugar. _Menos uma..._ Riscou o nome da figura de sua lista e chamou a próxima candidata, que era perceptivelmente um homem, na verdade, deixando ambos os avaliadores com uma enorme gota em suas cabeças e com uma expressão de quem não esperava uma situação daquela. Cansados e sem dinheiro, por causa do teatro que alugaram, completamente frustrados por não obterem sucesso na busca pela "princesa Kagome" perfeita, saíram do local rumo ao palácio abandonado, onde estavam se hospedando. Myoga jogou os papéis com nomes das garotas que entrevistaram e ao chão, gola da blusa e apertou um pouco mais a fim de proteger-se um pouco mais. Minha nossa! O frio naquele dia estava bem pior do que no dia anterior!

- Ahhh... Desisto Inuyasha!

- Acalme-se Myoga-jiji, nós vamos encontrar a garota certa, eu sei. – garantiu.

- Mas nosso dinheiro acabou! – tentou argumentar.

- Nada nos impede de fazer mais avaliações no palácio ou de procurar outro lugar. – o rapaz retrucou.

- Não temos tanto tempo Inuyasha. Os passaportes vencerão e precisaremos trabalhar mais para comprarmos outros.

- Acalme-se, Myoga, - Inuyasha passou o braço por sobre o ombro do amigo de seus pai pra poderem conversar mais baixo – estou com tudo sob controle. Quando menos esperar encontraremos a princesa e partiremos pra Paris, como tudo foi planejado, só precisamos gastar um pouco mais de tempo em procurar uma jovem bem parecida com Kagome Higurashi.

Como eles conversavam bem próximos e muito concentrados, não repararam na jovem que ainda pedia informações sobre o paradeiro do palácio a fim de encontra-los. Acabara por descobrir que as pessoas em São Petersburgo não eram tão acolhedoras ou amigáveis quanto imagina, afinal pensara que encontraria ajuda rapidamente. Enfim, quando ela finalmente encontrou o palácio bem acabado, com vidros quebrados e madeiras bloqueando as entradas, ela realmente pensou se aquela ideia de procurar o tal Inuyasha seria boa. Quem, em sã consciência, ficaria em um lugar tão acabado? _Bem... O orfanato era precário, mas não chegava a isso..._ Pensou consigo. Seu novo amiguinho também farejava e acabou por entrar em uma das frestas entre as madeiras.

- Shippou-chan! Shippou-chan? Onde você está? – chamou pelas frestas maiores nas quais ela conseguia uma melhor visão.

Endireitou o corpo por já sentir suas costas doloridas por ter inclinado o corpo em procura do seu mais novo companheirinho; com toda a força que tinha, arrancou uma grande parte da madeira apodrecida, grande o suficiente para permiti-la entrar no local. Acabara por cair tamanha a força que fizera e fora parar ao chão. Os dois que ali se hospedavam estava conversando e, de repente, o rapaz de cabelos negros levantou-se, indo até a porta do quarto em que estavam.

- Algum problema Inuyasha? – perguntou Myoga, aparentemente, distraído.

- Não ouviu isso? – o rapaz perguntou.

- Ouvi... O quê? – seu tom era de quem fazia um grande esforço.

Inuyasha voltou-se ao amigo de seu pai, era um caso perdido mesmo, havia se enrolado em meio a um grande lençol, preparava o sofá para poder dormir naquela noite, as camas ali estavam em um estado deplorável. Riu dele, resolveu, então ajudar o seu companheiro de trapaça em meio àquela confusão quando ouviu outro ruído estranho.

- Ouviu de novo? – virou-se para a porta.

- Ouvi o quê menino?! – Myoga sentia a raiva crescer, mas obtivera o silêncio – Inuyasha?

Não demorou a perceber que o rapaz devia ter saído do cômodo para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Conseguiu sair daquele tanto de lençóis e cobertores que tinha em cima de si, Inuyasha era tão mal, jogara tudo em cima de si e o deixara para se virar sozinho. _Esse rapaz ainda me paga uma boa refeição..._

Kagome, enquanto isso, entrava no palácio, pé ante pé, a procura de alguém por ali, fosse o tal Inuyasha, fosse seu querido amigo Shippou. Tirou o cachecol de Ayame de sua boca para poder falar melhor, o frio estava intenso fora dali e não sairia enquanto o tempo não melhorasse; o melhor a se fazer seria procurar quem ela fora procurar. Um pouco receosa e sem saber o que encontrar, subiu as escadas até chegar ao local de acesso a mais outra escadaria, girou-se e olhou para cima, havia dois caminhos a seguir: o da direita e o da esquerda. Olhou o grande espaço à sua frente, parecia um pouco familiar, tinha a estranha sensação de conhecer muito bem aquele lugar, seria parte de seu passado? _Quem sabe?_ Preferiu voltar suas costas para a entrada e pegar o caminho de sua direita, daria no mesmo lugar da esquerda pelo que via. Continuou a subir as escadarias até chegar a um grande salão de jantar, pelo que parecia.

Viu uma longa mesa (devia ter cerca de cinquenta lugares), com todos os jogos de pratos, talheres e taças sobre a mesa. Aproximou-se vagarosamente, pegou um prato de porcelana e soprou; era de se admirar a quantidade de poeira acumulada sobre os objetos. Havia visto que Shippou estava debaixo da mesa, porém a sensação de estar em um local familiar lhe invadira e passara analisar cada detalhe que via naquele lugar. Tudo era estranhamente conhecido, como se fosse de uma época distante, uma época bem diferente de sua atual situação. Ainda observando seu reflexo naquele prato, teve a impressão de ver um homem de cabelos e barba castanho-avermelhados, dançando com uma menina de cabelos negros, vestida com um vestido azul e amarelo. Afastou a ideia, estava imaginando coisas. Deixou o prato sobre a mesa e voltou a andar.

Continuou a explorar o local e, mais uma vez, aquela música se prendera à sua mente, não evitou cantá-la. Representava parte de seu passado desconhecido, será que aquele lugar realmente tinha a ver com alguma coisa de seu passado? Olhou para Shippou que a acompanhava bem de perto.

- É como se fosse a lembrança de um sonho... Um sonho que tive há muito... Muito tempo atrás. – falou com o cachorrinho – Olhe só isso! – viu a pintura da família real e seus olhos pararam justamente na menina mais nova – É como se...

A música soava forte em sua mente:

_Pares dançam no ar_

_Coisas que sempre me lembro_

_E a canção de alguém_

_Uma vez em dezembro_

_O sol me manterá a salvo e aquecida_

_E os cavalos correndo na chuva prateada_

_Imagens dançando graciosamente_

_Em minha mente..._

Sua mente começou a devagar, virou-se e viu o lugar enorme completamente cheio de casais a dançar, crianças a correr, até ela mesma estava com uma roupa elegante, um vestido azul-celeste. Deu vazão à sua imaginação e passou a se divertir naquele lugar, embora tudo parecesse irreal e real ao mesmo tempo, não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Cumprimentara elegantemente alguns casais perto de si, como sabia que deveria agir assim? Vai saber! Estava brincando, nada mais que isso.

_O sol me manterá a salvo e aquecida_

_E os cavalos correndo na chuva prateada_

_Imagens dançando graciosamente_

_Em minha mente..._

Três jovens vieram e lhe deram uma coroa, um belo colar de pérolas e uma pulseira; elas lhe eram bem familiares, mas permitiu que sua imaginação a levasse além: uma rapaz a convidou para dançar. Dançara com vários rapazes, enquanto a mesma música martelava em sua cabeça.

_Há muito tempo atrás_

_No crescer da luz brilhante da lareira_

_Coisas que meu coração costumava saber_

_Coisas que costumava me lembrar_

Enfim, o mesmo homem que vira dançar com uma menina de cabelos negros a convidara para dançar; sentiu grande respeito por ele, parecia ser alguém importante, até mesmo alguém que a protegia e a queria proteger. _Quem é?_ Sentiu-se confortável ao permitir-se ser conduzida por ele.

_E a canção de alguém..._

Ele a beijou na testa. Um beijo terno, um beijo de pai... Mas ela não sabia quem era ele, como saberia? Não se lembrava dele. Apenas sentia que era alguém muito importante.

_Uma vez em dezembro_

Ajoelhou-se em reverência quando uma voz tirou-a completamente de seu devaneio.

- Ei!

Ela avistou um rapaz de cabelos negros, vestido com uma camisa social e calça social, cerrando os olhos, provavelmente queria saber o que ela queria ali. Fora pega completamente desprevenida e isso a assustou.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou em alta voz questionadora.

Envergonhada demais e com sentimento de que invadira um local que não devia, levantou-se rapidamente sem dizer nada e saiu correndo. Claro, o rapaz, bem como o senhor de cabelos grisalhos, a seguiram. Ela não havia percebido que acabara por parar do outro lado de onde chegara, como pudera dar tanta vazão à imaginação? Bem... Não era hora de pensar nisso. Ao chegar depois de subir a escadaria ouviu o rapaz gritar alguns "pares" bem altos, não adiantava correr, ele a alcançaria e talvez fosse pior. Se conversasse com ele, poderia dizer que na verdade estava à procura de alguém e se ele a poderia ajudar. Virou-se a ele lentamente.

- Como foi que você conseguiu... Entrar... A...qui?

Ele a olhou com os olhos esbugalhados, a jovem desconhecida havia parado bem perto da pintura da família real; se não visse com os próprios não acreditaria: encontrara a sósia perfeita! Havia um cachorrinho que lhe incomodava a perna direita, mas a situação o deixara tão animado que nem dava tanta atenção ao animal.

- Não precisa fugir minha cara. – Myoga disse expressando seu cansaço ao chegar ao lado do rapaz.

- Myoga... – segurou o senhor perto de si – Consegue ver o que vejo?

- Não. – disse francamente o senhor.

O moreno girou os olhos em tédio e abaixou o par de óculos até os olhos do outro que também percebeu o que ele percebera: a semelhança da jovem com a princesa Kagome. Ela, percebendo que ele não lhe dirigira a palavra diretamente e lembrando-se do que a velha senhora lhe havia dito (sobre encontrar o tal Inuyasha no palácio abandonado) ela passou a mão uma vez em sua franja caída para seu lado direito e perguntou:

- Você é Inuyasha?

Com cuidado, ele pegou o cachorrinho e entregou ao seu amigo, deu alguns passos a frente e, com um sorriso galante, disse:

- Depende. Quem está me procurando?

- Meu nome é Kagome e preciso de documentos para viajar.

_Que conveniente,_ ele pensou, _tem até o mesmo nome!_ Obviamente, o nome "Kagome" era muito utilizado, principalmente na região, por causa da princesa na época, não era difícil encontrar alguém com esse nome. Ainda mais agora com a recompensa oferecida pela Imperatriz. Chegou perto dela, subindo a pequena escadaria, para poder analisa-la melhor, precisava ter certeza de que poderia treina-la a fim de enganar a senhora de idade avançada. Ela se inclinou um pouco, deixando os rostos deles bem próximos, para poder cochichar:

- Disseram que era para eu te encontrar aqui – ela virou um pouco o rosto para a esquerda e não percebeu que ele fora para sua direita – mas não posso dizer quem foi.

- Entendo. – ele disse fazendo-a se afastar um pouco assustada, não percebera que ele fora para trás de si – Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? Por que está andando a minha volta? Foi urubu em sua última vida?

Ele levantou a mão em sinal de rendição.

- Me perdoe, Agome...

- Kagome. – o corrigiu.

- Kagome.

- KA-GO-ME – repetiu pausadamente.

- Certo, Kagome, é só que... Você lembra muito a... – ela seguiu seu olhar para a figura atrás de si tentando entender o que ele queria dizer – Bem... Isso não importa. Então... Alguém mandou me procurar para poder viajar?

- Er... Sim. – virou-se de costas, um pouco constrangida – Eu... Quero ir a Paris.

- Quer ir a Paris?

Ele mal podia acreditar na sorte grande que tirara. Encontrara uma jovem muito parecida com a verdadeira princesa que queria ir a Paris! Estava tentado a pedir Myoga que o beliscasse para certificar-se de que aquilo não era uma simples peça que sua mente tentava lhe pregar, mas o amigo estava muito ocupado brincando com o pequeno animal que lhe perturbara agora a pouco.

- É mesmo? Bem... – ouviu um comentário do Myoga do tipo "olhe ele gosta de mim" – Que cachorro bonzinho, não é? Bem... Er... Kagome, permita-me fazer uma pergunta: você tem um sobrenome?

Ela riu um pouco nervosa e ele percebeu.

- Na verdade – ela tratou de controlar o riso compulsivo – É uma história bem... Engraçada... Eu... Não me lembro. – sua voz foi diminuindo.

- Como? – ele não conseguiu ouvir.

Ela girou os olhos. Firmou a voz e disse mais uma vez:

- Eu não me lembro! – seu olhar tornou-se triste – Quando eu tinha oito anos fui encontrada andando por aí e...

- E... – ele a interrompeu – Antes dos oitos anos... O que aconteceu em...

- Olha, eu sei que é esquisito, mas eu não tenho lembrança alguma – precisava ser sincera, provavelmente aquelas perguntas precisavam ser respondidas para que pudesse ter seu visto – Eu... – calou-se momentaneamente frustrada.

- Isso é – virou-se para ver o amigo pra depois voltar-se a ela – Perfeito!

- Minha única pista é Paris, então quero ir para lá. Pode me levar a Paris? – ela perguntou em grande expectativa.

Ele tinha grande tendência a dizer que "sim" sem hesitar um instante, mas deveria persuadi-la a aceitar o papel de princesa e, como no caso, ela não se lembra exatamente da época em que a princesa vivera por ali, isso era mais do que perfeito, era o destino! Virou-se ao Myoga e sussurrou:

- Jiji, me dê as passagens. – voltou sua atenção à jovem sem memórias à sua frente e respondeu – Certamente que posso leva-la. Na verdade, nós estamos indo a Paris também. – ela mostrou-se esperançosa – E tenho aqui comigo – pegou os documentos e os colocou ante ela – três passagens para Paris – esquivou-se da tentativa dela de pegar a passagem e completou – Infelizmente, a terceira passagem para ela: Kagome Higurashi.

Seguindo com os olhos o local para onde ele apontara, Kagome observou a menina na pintura da parede. Tanto o rapaz, quanto o senhor de idade, que ainda mantinha Shippou em seu colo, puxaram a jovem para explicar a situação:

- Nós vamos levar a princesa Kagome até sua oba-chan, vamos reuni-las de novo.

- E você tem os mesmo olhos dela. – Inuyasha comentou segurando o queixo dela e analisando a fundo.

Ela corou um pouco, nunca fora tocada daquela forma. Na verdade, de forma alguma. De repente, dois homens a seguraram, Inuyasha mantinha o braço esquerdo envolto em sua cintura, provavelmente para conduzi-la, contudo jamais estivera em uma situação em que um homem a envolvesse assim. Seu queixo ainda tinha a sensação de ser segurado pela mão dele quando Myoga lhe chamou a atenção com o comentário:

- Os olhos azul-esverdeados de sua Haha-ue.

- A marca dos Higurashi! – lembrou-se Inuyasha.

- O sorriso de seu Chichi-ue. – Myoga continuou.

Mais uma vez, Inuyasha a segurou pelo queixo.

- O queixo de sua Haha-ue.

Myoga, então, reparando nas mãos da jovem, pegou a mão direita, virando-a de costas ao rapaz moreno e falou com muita admiração:

- Até as mãos dela lembram as da Kaede-oba-chan.

- Você tem a mesma idade da princesa, mesma altura, mesma estrutura...

Ela começou a rir, desta vez divertida.

- Vocês acham que **eu** sou Kagome Higurashi?

Inuyasha a virou para si com um movimento rápido e, mostrando que falava realmente sério, respondeu:

- Acredite: eu vi milhares mulheres da sua idade do país inteiro e nenhuma delas sequer parecia tanto quanto você se parece com ela. Olhe a foto! – a segurou pelo braço.

Eles a haviam conduzido a um local onde, em uma parede inteira, havia a foto da pequena princesa desaparecida. Inuyasha esperava que isso a ajudasse a convencê-la, precisava dela custe o que custasse. Kagome observou a figura, de fato eram realmente parecidas, mas aquela história era um completo absurdo. _Bem como de encontrar minha família em Paris._ Na verdade, achava que encontrar a família em Paris era mais fácil de acreditar do que cogitar a ideia de ser a princesa tão procurada. Soltou-se dele não tão bruscamente, o toque dele lhe incomodava e toda aquela história a deixava muito confusa.

- No começo eu estava achando que só você era doido, mas agora vejo que ambos o são. – deu as costas e saiu na direção em que viera.

Não querendo perder, de modo algum sua oportunidade de ouro, Inuyasha correu até ela e tentou argumentar mais:

- Espere! Você não se lembra do que aconteceu antes dos seus oito anos e ninguém tem ideia do que houve com a princesa depois dela ter desaparecido. Ela desapareceu quando tinha oito anos! Sua única pista é Paris.

- A única família que a princesa tem está em Paris. – Myoga enfatizou.

- É muita coincidência, não acha? – ele a tocou nos ombros, voltou a para a foto e aproximou-a mais uma vez daquela figura na parede – Afinal, o que você perderia ao pensar assim?

Kagome permitiu-se ser conduzida mais uma vez para ali, a sensação das mãos de Inuyasha sobre seus ombros era estranha, tinha o desejo de afastá-las o mais rápido possível, apesar de não entender muito bem o motivo. Algo não lhe soava bem. A história era absurda, embora os fatos fossem realmente bem coincidentes.

- Eu? Ser parte da nobreza? – olhou para a foto.

Inuyasha não podia negar que estava amando a situação, só precisava convencê-la de que era a princesa e tudo estaria encaminhado. Dentro de poucos dias estariam em Paris! Agora... Era a hora de bancar difícil, interrompeu Myoga que explicava mais uma vez o significado do nome Kagome e disse:

- Bem... Sinto muito, realmente queria muito te ajudar, mas essa passagem está exclusivamente reservada para a princesa, a gente se vê. Boa sorte, você vai precisar.

Ao perceber que estavam a uma distância segura, Myoga, sem entender a atitude do rapaz, estampou a dúvida em seu rosto e, logo em seguida, verbalizou:

- Por que não contou o nosso brilhante plano?

- Ela só quer ir a Paris, será perca de tempo e dinheiro. – mentiu.

- Estamos desistindo muito cedo! Tente falar um pouco mais com ela.

Inuyasha sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ajeitou o colete de lã e afirmou:

- Não se preocupe tenho tudo sob o controle. – percebeu a inquietação de Myoga e riu um pouco – Relaxe, Myoga, ande mais devagar.

Sem entender o que pretendia o rapaz, andou em igual ritmo que o rapaz andava, era estranho ele estar tão calmo, havia alguma coisa aí, com certeza. Fato que comprovou quando o ouviu contar de três a um e assim que terminar ambos ouvirem a melodiosa voz da jovem:

- Inuyasha!

- Eu não disse? – ele sorriu vitorioso enquanto Myoga vibrava de empolgação.

- Inuyasha, espere um pouco!

Encenando a melhor cara de surpresa que conseguiu, tanto Inuyasha quanto Myoga viraram-se a jovem um tanto surpresos e o jovem perguntou:

- Sim? Me chamou?

- Bem... Como não tenho nenhuma lembrança praticamente do meu passado, não tem como afirmar quem era, se eu era ou não da realeza, certo?

- Continue. – concordou mostrando-se interessado na lógica dela.

- E se eu não for Kagome Higurashi, a Imperatriz saberá. E será apenas um engano de minha parte!

- De fato.

- Mas! – Myoga se aproximou – Se for a princesa, terá, finalmente, encontrado sua família e a terá de volta.

Inuyasha riu em zombaria, aquilo era realmente um absurdo, mas não podia perder todo aquele monte de dinheiro por causa de alguma coisa absurda; ele tinha um trunfo em suas mangas. Era melhor concordar e esconder suas reais intenções.

- Ele está completamente certo, Kagome. De qualquer jeito conseguirá ir a Paris.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e estendeu a mão a ele, que aceitou o cumprimento, como se tivessem acabado de fechar um negócio. Ela acabou apertando demais a mão dele, que recuou rapidamente. Relevou a vontade de soca-la, ela era quem lhe forneceria grande fortuna. _Não se esqueça Inuyasha!_ Então, finalmente ouviu da boca dela:

- Vamos a Paris!


End file.
